A Last Gift
by twinklebaby3
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Alice are at the Volturi castle pleading for their lives. Who will make a close escape from the Volturi and who will be forced to stay? Will Edward and Bella...and their love...survive?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, but I've had such a good time reading so many creative stories here I thought I'd put out one of my own.

**A/N: This starts out at the Volturi Castle! What if Edward, Bella, and Alice didn't make that close escape that Stephanie Meyer imagined? This is my take. Bella'a POV.**

Chapter 1: A Last Gift of Unrequited Love

I knew everyone else in the room could clearly see each calculated move of the death match taking place before us. But the scene was flashing before my human eyes in a blur. Edward and Felix entangled in a brawl to the death. Edward's death. My death.

_No. No! It can't end like this. Not for him. Not for Edward. I came here to make sure he'd live and now he's throwing himself between me and Felix! _

"No! No!" I heard myself screaming, "Stop! Please! Stop! I'll do it, Aro! Just, please, let him live!"

Aro calmly lifted his hand toward Felix, commanding him to wait for further orders. A look of disappointment crossed Felix's face but he obeyed his master. They were now motionless. Edward shackled in place by Felix's cold hard hands. He was quick and strong but no match for Felix. Anyone could see that. My heart ached as I looked at him now. To see the dark circles around his black eyes, the pain drawn across his face. I'd never seen him in such agony. My angel. It's not right for someone so good to be suffering so pointlessly.

_He may not want me anymore but I will never stop loving him. I can never be whole without him._

I'll do whatever I can to save him. I knew that when Alice and I left Forks. I knew it was a one way trip. And despite everything, I would still give my very life to save his. I can give Edward this one last gift. A 'thank you' for the time he let me have with him.

Aro turned to me, searching my eyes for an answer to his unspoken question. His face wore a strange mix of surprise and pleasure at my frantic outcry. He approached me gracefully and clapped his hands together, making me jump. "How curious," his loud voice echoed in the large chamber. "You're willing to join _us_….to spare _his_ life?"

My eyes met Edward's across the room. He was shaking his head 'no', silently pleading with me. The hole in my chest gaped open. This would be the last time I would see him.

"Yes," I whispered with our eyes still locked. "And Alice's," Alice was still prisoner to Demetri's hold. His marble hand wrapped tightly around her throat, leaving her speechless.

Aro looked from me to Edward to Alice and back again. He smiled like he had won the grand prize. He realized my weakness. "Amazing!" he crooned. "It is settled then. We will—"

"Get away from her, Aro! Don't you touch her!" Edward interrupted. He was struggling against Felix. He was the one with panic in his voice now.

"Of course, Edward, the invitation is still open for _you_ to join us, too. As well as for Alice." Aro smiled smugly. He was taunting Edward. "Maybe now that Bella will be here with us you'll—"

"No!" We both yelled at the same time….but for different reasons. Edward pleaded for my soul. I pleaded for his life....and for the life of my sister, Alice.

"Aro," I began, "that's not part of the deal." I avoided Edward and Alice's glares. "I will _willingly_ let you change me…and I will stay here and serve the Volturi…but _they_ must go free. That is my one condition."

_This is crazy. Who am I to be giving the Volturi conditions? _I swallowed hard as Aro stared through me. _I can do this if it means they live. How could I not…for the ones I love? _I am so relieved that Edward and Aro cannot read my mind right now. If this doesn't work, neither of them would like plan B.

"Bella, don't! You don't have to do this!" Edward protested.

I reminded the decrepit trio, "You know you cannot _force_ me to serve you once I'm changed. Jane, Alec, Demetri…their abilities have no effect on me."

Jane shot Aro a look. We all heard the stifled groan come from Marcus. He looked bored with Aro's conquests. Caius grew impatient as well, "Let's be done with this Aro. You know you will keep them _all _no matter what she says. It's pointless to even let the human speak!"

"Hmm," he answered. He seemed to be considering my offer. "I'm afraid Caius is right, Bella. Their gifts will make formidable additions to our family. I regret I cannot agree to your terms."

I opened my mouth to protest but Aro went on…

"I will, however, allow them a choice. That is the most I can give. Alice and Edward," he looked at each of them as he said their names, "you may go if you so wish and return to Carlisle and his deprived lifestyle. Or you may stay and enjoy the many benefits of being one of the Volturi....the most important being Bella's company. What a sadness it would be…for true love to part. Never knowing when or if you'll meet again."

Then he leaned in close to whisper his final words in my ear. I hated him being so close to me. His translucent skin and cloudy eyes sent shivers through me. I knew they all would hear what he was about to say. The drama was just for me. "You, Dear Bella, _will_ stay either way."

I quickly weighed his words in my mind. But it really doesn't matter what happens to me anymore. Without Edward, my life means nothing. I love him and there's no way I can bear to let them hurt him. So, there's really no choice for me. Not if there's to be a choice for Edward. I will trade my life for his.

"O.K.," I choked.

"You see, brothers? There is something to be said about human emotions. How wonderful it is that you've decided to join us, Bella dear!"

I ignored his enthusiasm. "I'm _sure_ they will choose to go home. They have _family_ that needs them," I spoke pointedly. The glare I shot Edward made my wishes clear. My back was to Alice but I was positive she understood. It wasn't just the Cullen's I was referring to. Charlie and Renee will need an explanation…and comforting …when they learn of their 'loss'. And Jacob…my Jacob…I know this will kill him. I hate to hurt him this way. I feel a flicker of pain flash across my face, but I quickly regain composure. I hope no one's noticed but I'm sure Edward did. I will miss them all but they will be fine. And so will I. Because I've done what I came here to do. Edward will live.

"Alice," Aro began, "there must be something we can do to persuade you to stay. Think of it, sweet Alice. If you both stay with us we will all be one big family. Imagine how wonderful it will be!"

I could see Alice and Edward eyeing one another. No doubt communicating in their own secret way. The Volturi didn't seem to catch that like I did. Demetri let go of Alice, allowing her to answer. "No. Thank you, Aro," was her quiet reply. She was clearly anxious. I wonder what visions she was seeing…and sharing with Edward.

"Hmm. What a shame," he sighed. "You shall be missed. Demetri, please escort our dear friend to the lobby. And Alice, please give Carlisle our warmest regards."

"Of course," she promised. She gave her brother one slight nod then quickly turned and disappeared with Demetri out the heavy double doors.

Aro now focused on Edward. He was still firmly in Felix's grip. "And what would _your_ decision be, young friend? Return with Alice to Carlisle's family…or… remain here with your love, Bella, and join a new one?"

"Think about this for a moment, Aro," Edward pleaded, "You can't be sure of what you're thinking. There's no guarantee that she'll even have any special gifts for you to take advantage of! This is insane! And what will you do with her _then_…if she's of no use to you?"

A tortured look spread over Edward's face as he read the answer in Aro's mind. "No!" He began struggling frantically as Aro turned and headed my direction. "Aro, I'll kill you if you touch her!" he snarled.

"Edward, go!" I yelled through fresh tears. I couldn't bear this. "You don't have to feel guilty. This is my choice. I don't want you to stay!" I lied. I always wanted him with me.

Aro approached me quickly now with bloodlust in his cloudy eyes. My stomach turned. My heart raced. I couldn't find my breath.

_I love you, Edward. _

Thosewere my last thoughts as Aro closed in. I felt his quick embrace, cold and hard. Razors slicing at my neck. And then all I felt was searing pain. I gasped, surprised by the sheer force of it. It spread outward from the site of his bite. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming in front of Edward. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep from seeing his tortured face. Not that it would hide my own from him. All the muscles in my body tensed, preparing for the spreading fire.

Through it all I could still hear Edward's voice, full of desperation and anger. I was in too much pain to make out the words. It seemed to be moving closer.

"Get off of her!" I heard a familiar growl. I felt myself thrown the floor while hearing a sound like thunder. Like boulders colliding.

_Maybe they'll fall on me and end this misery._

I couldn't be sure exactly what was happening. My eyes were still squeezed shut and my body rigid, holding on to my self-control by a thread. I tried not to yell but a groan escaped.

Then he was here. My angel. Edward was next to me. "Oh, Bella," he cried "I am _so_ sorry." His cold hands were on each side of my face, further breaking my concentration. "Bella, please."

I open my eyes and did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

**This is my first fanfiction story. Hope you liked it! I welcome your constructive critism. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of Twilight! I'm just having fun!

**A/N: Sorry this took me longer to get out than planned but, ya know, **_**real**_** life happens!**

**Edwards POV**

**Chapter 2: Night Seasons**

_I'm nothing but a monster. How could I have done this to her?_ I watched Bella's writhing body on the bed in horror. Listened to her moans and screams as she was being slowly, unstoppably torched alive inside.

"Bella, love, I'm _so_ sorry you have to go through this. I _never_ wanted this for you," I apologized for the 127th time, hoping that somehow my remorse has gotten through to her. _Will she ever be able to forgive me? I'll never be able to forgive myself for as long as I exist. It's been two days of this same agonizing pain for her and it's all my fault. I never should have let this happen. I failed to protect her. If I'd never left her alone in Forks we wouldn't be here right now. And she wouldn't be suffering like this. _

I can't stop the scene from replaying in my mind over and over. Aro gliding toward Bella in the deep chamber room. His arms restraining her while his teeth found that hot, pulsing sweet spot at her throat. _My_ sweet spot. To remember the way she looked at me and screamed as I knelt beside her, blood still running down her neck from the fresh bite marks. It's the one memory I'll never be able to burn out of my mind for all of eternity. Each time I see it, my raging hatred for Aro intensifies. Hatred for this unending agony he's caused her. Hatred for what he took from her…and _jealousy_ for what he took from _me_! The jealousy took me by surprise. More accurately, covetousness, I decided. It should've been _me_…_my_ choice. _My_ act. _My_ venom running through her veins! I had always thought that changing Bella would be the most selfish thing I could ever do. But now I realize I was wrong. What Aro did was the worst kind of selfishness….pure evil. If I would've just listened to Bella before I left and really heard what she was saying-what she was asking for-this would've been a different experience for her. I would've been gentle and careful and had nothing but love in my eyes for her as I embraced her. Carlisle would've been there with morphine to keep her change from being so torturous. She would've been safe and protected among her new family. It should've been _our_ decision because of our eternal desire for each other. It should've been for love. Instead it was a heinous violation.

"Ohmygod!" she jolted me back to the present. "Kill me! Kill me please!" _Not again…_Her pleas are killing me. I feel so helpless.

"Oh, Bella…if I could take this away…It's almost over, love, I promise," but I could only hope. I wished Carlisle was here. Maybe he'd have been able to do something to make this easier for her. I gripped her hand in mine. I had refused to leave her side even once this entire time. There was no way I was letting her out of my sight. Not after what she pulled when she realized I wasn't leaving with Alice. Her 'plan B', I'm almost positive, after having seen Alice's visions. I knew she didn't plan on serving the Volturi-her terrible lying to Aro had told me that. I just couldn't have imagined she'd do what she did.

_She's always choosing the wrong things! But, honestly, what was she thinking? And was there some clue I should've picked up on? _I wondered again if I missed something but I don't think she gave anything away.

First, I had been at her side on the chamber floor. Aro had approached me and I knew he wanted to discuss my new position within the guard.

"I presume you'll be accepting our invitation to join the guard, young Edward. We have much to discuss regarding your new position." He spoke as if he hadn't just coldly ravaged Bella right in front of me. Everything within me demanded vengeance. My trembling hands ached to tear him to pieces in front of his entourage. I remembered calculating that I could swiftly finish Aro before his guards could reach me. But it wouldn't hold the same sadistic satisfaction of the slow, torturous death He deserved. And what would they do to her after they killed me? Bella's bleeding and vulnerable body lying in front of me was the only thing stopping me. She needed me first. So I purposed – against my primal nature—not to look away from her to answer him, fearing I would lunge at him right then and there to rip his throat out.

"You know I'll never leave her," I growled. _I need to take care of Bella. Then it will be time to deal with Aro. _I had to keep telling myself that.

"No," Bella cried between her groans.

"Yes, well, I _do_ know that, Edward. In time I believe you both will come to see that this is all for the best. I'm delighted you've decided to stay."

I held Bella in my arms and rocked her as if that could lessen her suffering. "Edward, It burns!" she continued to yell through her clenched teeth. My heart was breaking to see her this way. Aro would definitely pay. I made a promise to kill him if he touched her and I _would_ keep it.

"Well, our visitors will be arriving any moment. We certainly cannot have Bella scaring away our meal. Felix, please move our newest member to the west hall where it is more…private," he ordered.

"I'll take her," I snarled at him, while protectively holding Bella close to me.

Then Caius felt compelled to chime in. "You need to feed. It's been too long for you, Edward. We need you strong, not weak. Let the girl go. There's nothing you can do for her now."

I hate every cold, callous thought that monster has. "I'm not leaving her. I'm not thirsty," I hissed, "I'm taking her."

"Go… Edward," Bella's body was trembling under the tremendous amount of intense pain she was enduring. _Just like Bella to be thinking of my needs no matter her own—even now. Always trying to take care of everyone else. And I failed to take care of her._ A fresh wave of guilt crashed through me.

"Very well," Aro conceded, "Felix, Jane, show him the way." We left the chamber room just in time to hear Heidi delivering their 'lunch'. We reached the west hall and that's when it happened. Felix opened the door for me, allowing me to carry Bella into the soundproof room before him. Right here she shocked all three of us. Bella took her blood covered hand and smeared it across Felix's mouth as we passed by. That was all it took. His thoughts betrayed his awakened bloodlust—he couldn't refuse his thirst for her blood after he tasted it. I threw her to the bed before he could get his teeth into her and slammed all my weight into him, shoving him back to the hall. If Jane hadn't been there to stop him, I know how much worse this tragedy would have been. Of course, Jane wasn't protecting Bella, she was protecting herself from Aro's wrath had something happened to one of us. Although I have to admit, there was some satisfaction is seeing Felix squirming under Jane's glare.

_What the hell was Bella trying to do? Tempting him like that! She had to know... Was she trying to kill herself—and me with her? It's so frustrating that I can't read her mind. Maybe when she's changed-more like me than like a human-I'll hear her thoughts too._

Something in the room has changed and it snaps me back to the present. Bella's strangely still and quiet, her muscles completely tensed up. The only movement is her rapid, shallow breathing. The only sound is her heart, thundering away. Both have just picked up their pace. No more writhing or screaming. Then I see her. Really see her. I've been so anxious the past couple of days that I haven't taken in how breathtakingly beautiful she is. I mean, she's never been just merely pretty, but…she is absolutely amazing. My heart would skip a beat if it could. I know I am the lucky one. She chose me…over all the human males lined up around the block for her. She always thought she was the lucky one. Insane! The way she regarded me was completely ridiculous.

_Surely you're home by now, Alice. I'm counting on you._ My family must be aware of our situation by now. I can only imagine how upset Carlisle must be. But he'll know what to do. He always does.

I hear a knock on the door before it opens without bothering to wait for my answer. "And how is she coming along, Edward?" Jane inquires.

"Perfectly. Thank you, Jane," I replied, not bothering to hide my contempt.

"It won't be much longer now. Can you hear how fast her heart beats? Soon, it will be still and she will awaken. Two guards are now outside the door for your protection. Aro insists. He would be sorely disappointed if your newborn pet were to accidentally damage his latest acquisition," she sneered. She was jealous of me…or rather the attention Aro was giving me. And she had nothing but contempt for Bella. Jane was not pleased with Aro's insistence she stay with them. Her thoughts were vindictive, spiteful…reminded me of an immortal super-evil Jessica Stanley, actually.

"I can take care of Bella. She won't hurt me so don't concern yourself," I hissed. I didn't want her anywhere near Bella when she opened her eyes.

"Yes, I can see what a great job you've done taking care of Bella so far, Edward," she remarked smugly as she strode back out the door. The guards remained outside.

Precisely three minutes and eleven seconds passed then I heard the first falter in the precious rhythm of her heart. It was quickly followed by another. She drew in a quick gasp of air as her back arched up off the bed. Then it was silent. I realized I would never again hear the sound I had been living for, for so long now. I waited anxiously as she relaxed back into the bed, releasing the breath she had taken.

"Bella? Bella, love, I'm right here," I whispered. "Can you hear me? Don't be afraid."

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the room, and then finally reached my face. "Edward?" she whispered. I was flooded with relief.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here with you." I couldn't help but smile as I gazed at her. She was devastatingly beautiful, and her voice was hypnotic. I expected certain physical changes. But I didn't expect her angry words.

"_Why, Edward? Why _are you here? You heard me tell you to go!"

**A/N: How are you liking it so far? Please, please review to let me know! **

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet Longings Fulfilled will be up soon!**


End file.
